


Really now? 'You think'?

by Shh_I_ship_It



Series: Kpop Drabbles and one shots ( basically just fluff) [8]
Category: Bigbang(band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Might be OOC, One Shot, Slight gd sass, Sorry I tried to make it funny, What is this grammar you speak of??, humor?, seunghyun being an idiot, wrote for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_ship_It/pseuds/Shh_I_ship_It
Summary: "YOU COMPLETE IDIOT, YOU'RE IN LOVE!!





	Really now? 'You think'?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend. I hope you like this, as you are the only one I ever wrote something for!(lol If you even call this writing )
> 
> Sorry if it short and If kinda drifted from what you asked for. But, hey! At least you got me out of my writers block!  
> So Thank you~<3

Seunghyun wasn't sure when he first started to feeling it, or what it was he even felt in the first place. 

It just was always there. Bubbling up when ever he was with him, sparking this swirling feeling in his stomach. Just being around Jiyong made him feel like a thousand butterflies were released in his chest. Every time he made him laugh his adorable little laugh, when he smiled his gummy smile, his eyes turning to little crescents. 

Seunghyun was just laying on the couch in their dorm, having no schedules for the day. Lazily scrolling through his phone, until he started hearing someone not so quietly cursing from the kitchen. Tossing his phone to the couch, He looked in the kitchen to see jiyong. In a loose t-shirt and shorts, on his tip toes, stretching up to reach something on the upper shelfs. his eyes falling to said, shirt that was riding up. Reviling, milky white skin. Letting his eyes travel down over the line of this pretty ass-Seunghyun snapped his head up once he realized what he was doing. 

Man, Is it hot in here or is it just me? 

Seunghyun jumped a little, when he heard a laugh behind him, turning to see Daesung by the dorm door." Need a little help their hyung, Maybe a stool " Daesung said, walking to the door, laughing as Jiyong flipped him off, over his shoulder. 

Seunghyun just stood there, in a daze. Try to figure out what this weird feeling was. (and figure out why, Jiyong looked adorable when he was flipping someone off. Thats not normal right?) 

"Shit its cold" Jiyong shivered in the chilly night air. They were walking to the car after a concert, Jiyong forgot his jacket wearing only jeans and loose tank top. Seunghyun took off his jacket wrapping it around Jinyong in stead. It was small sacrifice, shivering or not it was worth it. Because damn He looked adorable, His white jacket practically engulfing Jiyong, only the very tips of his fingers peeping out of the sleeves. Making him look like a giant marshmallow with pink hair. Making him want to hold the hand, so small compared to his and hold him close. 

Seungri walked behind them watching Seunghyun during the whole exchange, not missing the look on his face or the slight twitch of his hand.  
Seungri grinned " Damn he's so whipped. I'm probably going to lose my fifty bucks" he thought.

_________________________________

 He didn't realize or even think that the feeling could be love. Which unfortunately resulted in, it hitting him all at once. He's not sure what made him finally find out, Maybe it was the couple smiling and holding hands while they waited in line for ice cream. Or the people a few tables down sharing sweet kisses over a shared milkshake. 

"I think I'm in love with you "

he didn't exactly mean to blurt it Out like that, but here he is. Thank you mouth. That was so incredibly smooth he thought, mentally facepalming. Then Cringing, as Jiyong slowly turned from his ice cream, to look up at him. Raising his eyebrows at him " Did you just confess, to me?" He questioned. Seunghyun face heated up, rubbing the back of his neck. " The hell Seunghyun, What kind of confession was that? He asked in disbelief. " Seriously, if I knew your confession would be this crappy, I wouldn't have waited." He half Muttered to himself. Seunghyun felt his heart sinking. Of course, what was he thinking. Why the hell did he just blurt that out! He just ruine-wait. Did just say he waited for him to confess? What was that supposed to mean? How did he know, when he didn't even know, himself?! Seunghyun looked like a confused puppy " hu?" He intelligently said. Jinyoung let out an exasperated sigh " do I look like an ' I think ' kind of person? I was not born this pretty " he gestured to his face " -just to get a 'I think I love you' for a confession? Nope. Not happening." He said giving him a dead plan look " You either do or you don't, no in between. And You better take a good Long, look at what you might lose, while you think. He said looking me directly in the eyes. 

I gulped, eyes wide. I'm not sure what I was expecting, well I was kinda expecting rejection. Not...not...what even is? Seunghyun looked down at his lap, gathering courage abd taking another deep Breath, Before Looking back up at Jiyong. Meety his chocolate eyes. " I know I love you " Seunghyun breathed out

Jiyong's eyes took on a unfamiliar glinted as he lent forward, over the table. A smirk tugging on his perfect, pink lips. Taking the older's face in between his hands. Saying " Well it took you fucking, long enough. Idiot." Before connecting their lips.

( ha! seungri owes me fifty bucks!)

**Author's Note:**

> any mistakes are my own  
> Hope you liked it!:)


End file.
